fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons: Toons Wars
Nicktoons: Toons Wars is a fighting video game developed by Square Enix and published by Play THQ, for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on 24 May 2012. A port for the game consols (WII U, Playstation 3, XBox 360) entitled: Nicktoons: Toons War XXL was released two months later and also featured aditional characters, Gameplay Nicktoons: Toons War (XXL) is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. For example SpongeBob can use Bubble Blower as his Neutral Special. While fighting your opponents they will drop blue orbs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar, and sometimes orange orbs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar than a blue orb. When your War Strike bar is fully filed you can use your War Strike, the strongest power in the game. For example SpongeBob hops into his boat and causes chaos over the stage. In the XXL Version, there are sinergy attacks for example, Extreme Penguin teams up with The Cheif from T.U.F.F. Puppy. Modes You have several modes. You have VS mode where you can go up to four players and fight each other on stages. You have Story mode where you can play the story of the characters, you have Adventure mode where you go through a few levels to battle the last boss, which is different by every character, and Event mode where you mostly play mini-games. Plot Click here for the game's story mode plot. Characters Playable (Alphitbictly) Aang Ami Azula Beautiful Gorgeous Bessie Higgenbottom Black Cuervo Chameleon Cindy Vortex Danny Phantom Dark Laser Deedee Denzel Crocker Dib Dimi Downer Django Dr. Blowhole Dr. Octagonapus Dudley Puppy El Tigre Eric Green Ember McLain Eugene Krabs Extreme Penguin Fanboy & Chum Chum Flying Dutchman Frida Suarez Gaz GIR Goobot Hansel Jenny (XJ9) Wakeman Jimmy Neutron Katara Kirby Kitty Katswell Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason Lok Mark Chang Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffle Nicolai Technus Otis Patrick Star Puma Loco Ren Hoëk & Stimpy Cat Reptar Sam Manson Sandy Cheeks Sheldon Plankton Sheen Estevez Skipper Skulker Snap Sokka SpongeBob Squarepants Squidward Tentacle Stan Brick & Rick Stone Suki Tak Tak Timmy Turner (Cosmo, Wanda) Toph Bei Fong U.B. Vicky-Gamer Vlad Plasmius Wage White Fang Yoshi Yumi Assist Characters Abby Babo Bird Brain Blocky Box Ghost Carl Wheezer Coach Z Crimson Chin Dorkus Dr. Chipotle Jr. El Oso Fire Lord Foop Furi Gary Happy Jet Johnny 13 & Shadow Jibolba Jorgen von Strangle Kaz King Julian Korra Kowalski Larry Lobster Libby Folfax Mai Man-Artica Mayor Sayso Misty Mr. Horse Mr. Koopa Mrs. Bitters Otto Rocket Party Juju Pearl Krabs Pip Poppy Puff Powdered Toast Man Private Professor Calamitous Professor Membrane Psychic Juju Rico Rocko Wallaby Sartana of the Dead Señor Siniestro Sizz-Lorr Smytus Tails6000 Tommy Pickles Tucker Foley Ty Lee Undergrowth Valerie Gray Stages SpongeBob Squarepants *Conch Street *Flying Dutchman's Ship *Kelp Forest *Jellyfish Fields *Rock Bottom Danny Phantom *Fenton Works *Ghostzone *The Nasty Burger *Axiom Labs *Vlad Master's Mansion Fairly Odd Parents *Turner House *Fairy World *Yugopotamia *Death Star *Happy Trails Trailer Park Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Retroville *Retroland *Goobot's Castle Invader Zim *Zim's Base/ Dib's House *Skool *Grub Demon *City Center Mall Avatar: The Last Airbender *Northern Water Tribe *Kyoshi Island *Ba Sing Se *Fire Nation Captital *Southern Air Temple El Tigre: the Adventures of Manny Rivera *Miracle City *Calavera *Sartana's Lair *Leone Middle School My Life as a Teenage Robot *Tremorton *Cluster Zone T.U.F.F. Puppy *T.U.F.F. Lair *D.O.O.M. Lair *Petropolis Natural History Museum *Petsburg The Penguins of Madagascar *Central Park Zoo *Madagascar *Squirrel Temple Tak & the Power of Juju *Pupununu Village *Juju Temple *Juju World *The Jungle The Mighty B! *The Honeyhive Catscratch *Scottish Forest *Cat Mansion Fanboy & Chum Chum *Frosty Market *FanLair *Sub-Zero Lair Chalkzone *Chalkmine Back at the Barnyard *Barnyard The Ren and Stimpy Show *Random Place Rugrats *Reptarland Rocket Power *Ocean Shore The Angry Beavers *Beaver Lodge CatDog *CatDog's House The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi *Shell Town *Bowser's Castle HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *Tokyo Town *Rock Concert White Fang & Hansel *Monstro City *Peppy's Stunt Park Uglydolls *Uglydoll City U.B. Funky *Funky Town *Wags House Extreme Penguin's Show Of Epicness *Club Penguin Island *The Dojo *Sled Mountain Down the Streets *Hinkletown *The Sewers *The Carnival Clips You can buy clips from various shows that show a small piece of the shows funny moments. Click here for the show clips. Category:Video games Category:Games Category:EPIC GAMES!!! Category:No Dora Zone